A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original
by PsychoPapaya
Summary: (Completed!) Sequel to "May Our Paths Cross In The Future", but this is better. Nick, Kagome and the gang meet Shippo's old kitsune friend, Kristy, plus they must stop villains I.P. Freely and Ivana Tinkle Freely. And kareoke! REVIEW PLZ!
1. A Kitsune Friend

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, although I want to! I DO own Nick and Kristy, they came from my own twisted mind. KITSUNES ROCK!!!  
  
If you haven't read it already, you should read "May Our Paths Cross In The Future". It'll give you a better view about what's going on now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A Kitsune Friend  
  
"So, how are you feeling today?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Nick said. "My leg is almost healed, and all that's left of the bullet holes are scars."  
  
It had been a month since Nick came back into Kagome's life and caused a little trouble. After the battle with Ikosa, Nick went to the hospital, where he was recovering fine.  
  
"The doctors said I could leave soon," Nick said. "I just have to learn how to walk on my leg again.  
  
Nick had the strength to walk with the help of crutches. The robot had shattered his leg bone in many different places.  
  
Nick said "Kagome, you don't have to keep watch over me 24/7, you can do other things. Go out, go the feudal era, do something. I'll be fine."  
  
"Well," Kagome said, "I guess I could use a day off."  
  
"I'll try to come by later."  
  
"Just be careful, ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes! Geez, you sound like my mother."  
  
"Ok, bye for now." Kagome turned and left.  
  
**AT THE WELL**  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well, and into the feudal era. There was an eerie silence in the air. Them, a dark figure creeped up behind Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop trying to scare me!"  
  
Inuyasha facefaulted. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"I know your tricks." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Inuyasha led her to the group, who was waiting in a nearby clearing.  
  
"Kagome, you're back!" Shippo shouted.  
  
"How is Nick doing?" Sango asked.  
  
"He's doing better. He said he might come by later. He might be able to walk again soon."  
  
Inuyasha said. "Feh! I can't believe you let him join our group without consulting us. What if we don't want him on the team?"  
  
"Ok" Kagome said. "We'll vote. Whoever wants Nick on the team, raise their hand."  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha raised their hands. Even Kiara raised a paw.  
  
Kagome said "I guess it's settled."  
  
"Besides", Miroku said, "Kagome is the leader of the group, so she makes the decisions."  
  
"Since when is she the leader of the group?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha facefaulted to the ground. He stood and hopped onto a branch in a nearby tree. He sat down, his back to them.  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes. Shippo ran in to see what's going on.  
  
Then, Nick climbed out of the well. He walked over to the others with a small limp.  
  
"Hi guys." He said. "Hope you don't mind, I brought lunch." He held up a Japanese McDonald's bag.  
  
Inuyasha remained in the tree while the others ate. Shippo still had not returned.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha! Come on down, we got food!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Inuyasha's a little grumpy today." Kagome explained.  
  
Then, Shippo came back out of the bushes. "Hey everyone! Guess what?" He saw Nick. "Nick? Hi."  
  
"What's up Shippo?"  
  
"Uh, what's up to you too." Shippo sounded confused. He hopped up on a stump next to Nick and held out a paw. "I want to say thanks for saving me a while ago."  
  
Nick shook Shippo's paw. "No problem."  
  
Miroku said "Hey Shippo, weren't you going to say something?"  
  
"Oh yeah." He turns to the bushes. "Come on out!"  
  
A small, female kitsune hopped out of the bushes.  
  
"Her name is Kristy." Shippo said. "We were friends in our old village. Her parents were just killed.  
  
"By Naraku?" Sango asked  
  
"No." Kristy said. "Someone much worse."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 1  
  
Sorry this took so long. I write nearly the entire story before I put it on the Internet. Just review. (eyes tear up) Please?  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	2. The Freelys

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, although I want to! The Freely's come from Bart Simpson's prank calls. I DO own Nick and Kristy, they came from my own demented mind.  
  
If you haven't read it already, you should read "May Our Paths Cross In The Future". It'll give you a better view about what's going on now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: The Freelys  
  
Kristy explained everything about her parent's murderer's while they ate lunch. "Their names are I.P. Freely and his wife, Ivana Tinkle.  
  
Miroku asked "I.P. Freely and Ivana Tinkle Freely?"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Kristy said. "My village made fun of their names, and they were all killed. They were probably made fun of all their lives."  
  
In between laughs, Inuyasha said "I'm sorry! It's just so funny!"  
  
"Stop!" Kristy shouted. "The Freely's were headed for this village next!"  
  
They stopped laughing. If the two with funny names could destroy whole villages, the group was in for a fight.  
  
"Hurry! We've got to get back to the village!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango ran back to the village while the weak. I mean, others stayed. When they reached the village, people ran away, screaming, crying, and laughing all at the same time. Two human-looking people floated above the village shooting fire blasts from their hands around the village.  
  
"Don't.make.fun.of.us!" The male, I.P. shouted as he fired an extra large fireball.  
  
Inuyasha ran to them. "You're the Freely's I presume?" He snickered a little. "You know, I don't like people attacking my village, unless it's me!" He jumped and threw a punch towards him. I.P. vanished from sight. "Huh?" Then, an elbow smashed down on Inuyasha's neck and he flew to the ground.  
  
Miroku and Sango weren't having any more luck with Ivana. Tentacles sprouted from her back, which stopped Sango's boomerang and Miroku's wind tunnel.  
  
The fight raged on, and moved towards the well, where Nick, Kagome, Shippo, and Kristy were. They hid behind some bushes and watched the fighting. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsaiga, but it still had little effect.  
  
"Kagome, we've got to go through the well." Nick said. "It's too dangerous here. And you." he turned to the kitsunes, but they were gone.  
  
Ivana had caught them and picked them up in her tentacles. She also had picked up Sango and Miroku.  
  
"I'll just use this well as a prison for now." She said in a hoarse voice as she tossed them down the well.  
  
"Kagome, we got to go now!" Nick shouted.  
  
They ran over to the well. Kagome jumped in, but before Nick could, Ivana grabbed him. She held him by his head.  
  
"You're a strong one, you have much energy. Not for long!" She started sucking his energy out with her hand.  
  
Nick's energy was leaving him, quickly. He raised his hand, towards Ivana's face, and shouted. "Let.go!" When he did, he fired a large, orange fireball out of his hand. It hit Ivana right in the face. She instantly let him go, and he fell into the well.  
  
Inuyasha was alone. He decided that he couldn't fight them both, so he jumped in the well anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 2  
  
I'll be putting chapters up at least once a week. It's hard, because I've got about 7 more fanfics I want to write, including some Inuyasha's, Dragonball Z's, Cowboy Bebop's, Yu Yu Hakusho's, Trigun's, and about 5 songfics. But I'm writing this so I can make my fans happy! NOT! Like I have any fans out there! Excuse me while I go curl in a corner and cry!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	3. Kristy's Past

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I feel a disturbance in the force. It's.it's. telling me that I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Nick and Kristy.  
  
If you haven't read it already, you should read "May Our Paths Cross In The Future". It'll give you a better view about what's going on now. I'll stop putting this after this chapter.  
  
Sorry I didn't put out a chapter last week. I forgot before I went on vacation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Kristy's Past  
  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well and dusted himself off. He walked up the stairs of the shrine and opened the door. He realized he was in the future, or our present. He walked into the house and saw everyone in the living room. Sango, Miroku, and the kitsunes sat on the couch. Sota was sitting in a chair, trying not to stare at them. Kagome's mother and Grandfather sat on another couch.  
  
"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone jumped.  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Nick got his energy sucked out of him, and he'll be out for a few days, according to my Grandpa."  
  
"Oh yeah. I saw him get the energy sucked out of him before he was tossed down. I also saw them stuff a tree down the well, so we can't get back out."  
  
"Darn. I guess we're stuck here for a while." Miroku said.  
  
"Kagome." Sota said. "I tried to be polite, but I got to know. What's with the two fox-people?"  
  
"They're called kitsunes, Sota. Half human, half-fox. We just met Kristy today." Kagome looked at Kristy. "By the way, what specifically happened to your parents?"  
  
"I lived in a small village a while away from here. Shippo used to live there until Naraku killed his family. Mine escaped, and I thought Shippo had died. My parents were merchants. They would try to sell chickens, demon-warding spells (Inuyasha snickered at the thought), potions, and herbs, anything of the sort. Then, I.P. and Ivana came. They tried to buy some herbs to clear up some wounds. I'm guessing from a previous battle in another village. We thought that it would be a nice quick sale, but then my parents asked for their names. When they found out, they cracked up. So did I. The Freely's told us to shut up, but we kept laughing. They." She started to tear up. "Ivana used her tentacles to wrap them around my father's body, and I.P. used a sword to cut off my mother's head!" She buried her face in Shippo's shirt and started bawling her eyes out.  
  
There was a yawn behind everyone. Nick sat up and stretched.  
  
"What happened? It feels like I've been out for days."  
  
Kagome explained that Ivana had drained his energy, and he had shot an energy blast at her.  
  
"Oh, is that all?" Then, he fell back asleep.  
  
Kagome turned back to the others and said, "Well, I guess everybody is staying until we can go back through. Is that ok, mom?"  
  
"Well, I guess. Your grandfather and I will be out of town to go visit your sick aunt Mai, so you'll have to take care of Sota."  
  
"Whoopee." Inuyasha said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome looked at Nick, then Inuyasha, then back to Nick.  
  
She wondered. Why do I feel like I caused the Apocalypse?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 3  
  
Ooh, the Apocalypse! So scary! Anyways, weirdness insures in the next chapter. The gang goes to the mall to get clothes! Yay! The mall! Places to buy stuff and do stuff!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	4. The Mall

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, although I want to! I DO own Nick and Kristy. Sorry it's so short.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Mall  
  
"Kagome, where are we going again?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I told you, we're going to the mall. We need to get you some modern clothes."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his oversized red kimono. "What's wrong with this?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just not in style." Here." She tossed him some clothes.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
"Some of my Grandfather's clothes."  
  
"They smell funny."  
  
A shout came from another room. "Shut up, you whippersnapper!"  
  
Kristy walked out of the bathroom, and Shippo walked in and shut the door. Kristy wore a t-shirt that Kagome had when she was little. She walked into the living room with Miroku and Sango. Sango wore a pink and white t- shirt, some blue jeans, and some white sneakers. Miroku wore some clothes from Kagome's Grandfather.  
  
Shippo came out wearing Sota's "Spongebob Squarepants" t-shirts and some shorts that still touched the ground.  
  
A few minute's later, Inuyasha came out wearing the same clothes as Miroku. "Do I really have to wear this?"  
  
"Just until we get you some new clothes. Hold on." Kagome got him a baseball cap and placed it on Inuyasha's head. "There, now this will cover up your ears."  
  
"What's wrong with them?"  
  
"Normal people don't have dog ears. Let's go."  
  
Kagome's mother walked in. "Kagome, your grandfather and I are leaving now, Sota should be good on his own if you have to leave. Here." She gave Kagome a credit card. "This will help you buy some clothes for your friends.  
  
"Ok. Bye mom." Kagome's mother and Grandfather turned and left.  
  
Kagome and the group walked the few blocks to the mall. They got to the mall and they split up. Nick took Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo, and Kagome took Sango and Kristy.  
  
(Author's Note: I'm going to spare the details of everything that they bought in the mall)  
  
Everyone met back in the food court for lunch. They decided to go out for dinner that night.  
  
Seems like everything was going good at that point.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 4  
  
Yay! Dinner! Speaking of which, I should go eat now. Next chapter, I kick Hojo's butt! Well, technically, I don't, but I help! Food food food food food!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	5. Hojo

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
Sorry about the wait, if anyone reads this. Fanfiction.net has been out since Friday.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha. I DO own Nick and Kristy. I don't own Hojo, and I think that he is a big dork. He is a little out of character, because I don't think he would do this, but it's my story, and I can do what I want! It makes a good mini-plot anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Hojo  
  
"Where shall we go?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nick, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had gone out to eat. Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's house. He was trying to beat Sota at least once in a game of Immortal Khambat. Inuyasha kept complaining on how he always got the weak characters and how easily he could beat them if they were real. Shippo and Kristy stayed to watch.  
  
"How about that place?" Miroku asked. He pointed to a restaurant across the street.  
  
Everyone agreed. They walked in and got a table.  
  
They had just ordered when Hojo walked in with Kagome's friend, Yuka. They got a table next to Kagome and her friends.  
  
"Hi, Kagome." Hojo said. "I didn't expect to see you here. Are you doing better?"  
  
"Better? From what?"  
  
"You know, Sars. Your grandfather told me you caught it again."  
  
Sars? Kagome thought. Again? Nice time for an excuse, Grandpa.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm doing fine." She faked a cough a little.  
  
Yuka got up to use the restroom.  
  
Once she was gone, Hojo asked Kagome, "So, are you doing anything on Friday?"  
  
Nick said, "You're asking Kagome out while you're on a date with another girl? That's wrong."  
  
"Who's this, Kagome? Are you on a date too?"  
  
"Well, actually, I." Nick tried to say.  
  
Kagome said without thinking. "We're on our first date. He's my new boyfriend."  
  
"What?" Hojo asked. He clenched his fist. His eyes looked like fire. "We've been on a couple dates, and we're still barely friends. You're on your first and he's your boyfriend? What about all the therapeutic back pads, orthopedic sandals, and other stuff I brought you when you were sick?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hojo. I just don't like you like that." She turned away. "Now, I don't like you at all."  
  
The whole time, Miroku and Sango watched the battle.  
  
Then, Yuka returned. "What's going on?"  
  
Kagome said, "Nothing, we were just leaving."  
  
They got up and left.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, you stupid girl!" Hojo said. He threw a fist at Kagome. Why he'd try to hit a girl, I don't know. . As his fist headed for Kagome, she turned and ducked. His fist went over Kagome's head, into Nick's hand. Nick had the same evil look he had when he fought the thugs and Ikosa.  
  
When Nick caught Hojo's fist, he squeezed it. Hojo screamed in a tiny, girlie voice. Nick left Hojo's hand go.  
  
Nick said, "If you want to fight, let's go outside. There are too many people here."  
  
"Stay out of this!"  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
Nick and the gang left. As they walked into the parking lot, Hojo ran out and yelled "Fine, let's do this."  
  
Nick and Hojo stood in a face off. Hojo said, "Whoever wins, gets Kagome."  
  
"I'm not fighting to get Kagome." Nick said. "Kagome is not a trophy to win. I'm fighting to make sure you stay away from her."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to make you regret it. I'm a black belt in karate and ju jitsu."  
  
"I don't." Nick said. "I just watch a lot of Jackie Chan and Jet Li."  
  
Everyone facefaulted. Kagome wondered if he was joking, because the way he fought, he looked like a pro.  
  
Hojo got back up and said, "This will be too easy."  
  
Nick said "To make things more interesting, I won't use my hands and I'll close my eyes."  
  
"What? He can't be serious!" Sango said.  
  
"You should just give Kagome up now and spare the trouble." Hojo said.  
  
"Shut up and let's go."  
  
Hojo ran towards Nick. Nick moved to the side in front of a white '63 Mustang. Hojo threw a punch at Nick, but Nick flipped onto the roof of the car. Hojo's hand smashed through the glass of the side window. There was glass and blood everywhere. Nick started stomping on the roof of the car, denting it. He kicked out the windshield, and hopped off.  
  
"Run!" He shouted. And they did.  
  
Then, a large guy ran out of the restaurant. He looked at his Mustang and screamed. He ran over to Hojo and picked him up by his shirt. "What did you do to my car?"  
  
Hojo tried to respond "Well, I.Uh."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
No one heard the rest. They had run off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 5  
  
Yay! Hojo's dead! Or is he? Let that boggle the mind. Next chapter, the Japanese version of American Idol! So I guess it would be Japanese Idol. And a Simple Plan parody by Miroku to Sango! Oh, that crazy Miroku!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	6. Japanese Idol Pt 1: Miroku's Addiction

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I went to see the new Matrix movie. I saw those funky green symbols going down the screen in one scene, and it said, "PsychoPapaya does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters besides Nick and Kristy." Darn the Real World! I don't own American Idol or any of the people on or in it. I didn't even watch it until 3 weeks before the second season ended. I don't own "Addicted". Simple Plan does.  
  
And those parenthesis marks at the end of "TO INSANITY ANS BEYOND", is supposed to be a trademark symbol, but it won't show up on the site.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Japanese Idol Pt 1 - Miroku's Addiction  
  
"Well. What now?" Miroku asked.  
  
Everyone was back at Kagome's house. After 23 games, Inuyasha finally beat Sota, mostly because Sota fell asleep at the controls. Kristy and Shippo stayed awake.  
  
Kagome said "How about Karaoke?"  
  
"Nah, how about Japanese Idol?" Nick said.  
  
Everyone but Nick looked at each other, unsure about what that was.  
  
Nick said "There's this show in America called American Idol. It's a big talent show to try to find good singers. All we have to do is sing, and the others judge us." He explained the rest of everything to the others. They all agreed.  
  
They all watched music videos and listened to music since they got to our time, so they all songs and made their own versions. Miroku would go first. They were all given their characters and they set up tables and chairs to sit and stand on. Sota woke up and agreed to become part of the audience with Shippo and Kristy. Nick set up a video camera to tape it all.  
  
Miroku got up on a table. "Hi, I'm Miroku Seacrest, and this is Japanese Idol! We're here from Kagome's living room in Japan. First off, let's meet the judges. First, it's Inuyasha Jackson!"  
  
Inuyasha said "Hey, dawg. You're doing your thing, dawg."  
  
Miroku said, unsure "Yeah, dawg. Next, it's Sango Abdul!"  
  
Sango forced a smile to Miroku as she said, "Hi, you're doing good up there, Miroku."  
  
"Hey, thanks. Next, it's the bad boy from Britain, Nick Cowell!"  
  
Nick said with a British accent "One thing, Miroku. Host, yes. Japanese Idol, no."  
  
Shippo, Sota, and Kristy boo from the audience.  
  
Miroku said, "Shut up, I'm not even in the contest. There is a good- looking guy in the contest that does look like me, though. But first, our guest judge. An old singer/manager that few people have ever heard of. Kagome!"  
  
Kagome said, "Hi, how are you going?"  
  
"Fine. Ok, let's get to out first contestant. He is from the Feudal Era of Japan. A handsome guy named Miroku." He runs off stage, and then walks back on. "Hi, I'm Miroku. I'm going to be singing my own version of Simple Plan's "Addicted". It's to my ex-girlfriend right here now, Sango." Sango slumped down in her chair, looking embarrassed.  
  
(Music starts)  
  
I heard you're doing ok  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I am still, still addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you ignore me  
  
I don't think I deserve this  
  
I tried to make you happy, but we're still not ok  
  
I just cannot forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
Cuz I want it, and I need it, I'm addicted to you  
  
It ain't over, between me and you  
  
I will never stop hitting on you  
  
Yeah, Sango. Yeah, Sango. Yeah, Sango  
  
Since the day I met you, and after all we've been through  
  
I am still, still addicted to you  
  
Come on, you know that it's true  
  
I'd run around the world to get you  
  
I don't think I deserve that  
  
I tried to make you happy with all that I did  
  
But you told me to stop and then ran off and hid  
  
I just cannot forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
Cuz I want it, and I need it, I'm addicted to you  
  
It ain't over, between me and you  
  
I will never stop hitting on you  
  
Yeah, Sango. Yeah, Sango  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I don't care how long I'll be waiting  
  
But I'll make you mine  
  
I just cannot forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
Cuz I want it, and I need it, I'm addicted to you  
  
I just cannot forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
Cuz I want it, and I need it, I'm addicted to you  
  
It ain't over, between me and you  
  
I will never stop hitting on you  
  
Yeah, Sango. Yeah, Sango  
  
Yeah, Sango. Yeah, Sango  
  
Yeah, Sango. Yeah, Sango  
  
(Music ends)  
  
Everyone but Sango clapped and cheered.  
  
Inuyasha Jackson went first. "Hey, dawg. That wasn't the best I've ever heard, dawg, but it was good, dawg."  
  
Sango Abdul sat back up in her chair. She forced a smile and said, "Well, uh, it was ok, but the original version was better."  
  
Kagome finished clapping and said, "That was good. That Sango is a very lucky girl." Sango gave her an evil stare.  
  
Nick Cowell frowned and said, "Rock star yes, Japanese Idol, no. Personally, I would like you more if I was blind and deaf."  
  
Shippo, Sota, and Kristy boo.  
  
Miroku walks off stage. Miroku Seacrest walks back on. "Well, we got feedback from our judges for one contestant. Come back next week for the next round, on Japanese Idol!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 6  
  
Yay! Simple Plan rocks! Next chapter, Nick will sing a Kid Rock parody!!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	7. Japanese Idol Pt 2: Nick Is An Inuyasha ...

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I played an old Beatles record album the other day. I played it backward, and besides ruining the record, I heard "PsychoPapaya does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters besides Nick and Kristy." Darn them! I don't own American Idol or any of the people on or in it. I don't own "Cowboy". Kid Rock does. I also realize that Inuyasha would be a better Simon, but I like talking in a British accent, and he sounded right for saying "Dawg" all the time  
  
Sorry about the Miroku song. I didn't know that the song was all run together. I'm fixing it now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Japanese Idol Pt 2 - Nick Is An Inuyasha Cowboy  
  
"Welcome back for the second round of Japanese Idol!" Miroku Seacrest said.  
  
Sota, Shippo and Kristy cheered.  
  
"Lets get right to it. Next, we have Nick, singing his version of "Cowboy", called "Inuyasha"!  
  
Inuyasha suddenly paid attention. Nick walked out on stage in Inuyasha's clothes and a bid white wig on.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing in my clothes!?" He shouted.  
  
Miroku whispered "Stay in character!"  
  
Inuyasha angrily sat down with a "Feh!".  
  
(Music starts)  
  
Inu  
  
Inu  
  
Well, me and the gang are gonna head out west  
  
Where I can run my sword through another demon's chest  
  
Find a nest in a tree  
  
Chill like Phil  
  
Then go out and find some more demons to kill  
  
And Im'a slice and dicing up and down the block  
  
Your hits I'll block  
  
And your face I'll sock  
  
Buy a yacht with a flag saying "Killin' The Most"  
  
Then knock that demon up and down the coast  
  
Kill under the sun  
  
Sleep under the stars  
  
Toss another demon to the other side of Mars  
  
Since I want, I'm gonna, gonna roam  
  
Make those demons crying all the way back home  
  
Start an assassin service, for all the right reasons  
  
Killin' all the way through all four seasons  
  
Inuyasha, and your head I'll bash-a  
  
And I'm headin' out west, sucka, because my name is  
  
Inuyasha  
  
With my long white hair and my red kimono  
  
Inuyasha  
  
No one better mess with me, no  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Sleeping at night, cuz' I kill all day  
  
Inuyasha  
  
K can find a jewel shard from a mile away.  
  
I bet you'll hear me comin' when I run real fast  
  
When I go "(loud stepping)" you know you won't last  
  
When I kill, I see blood in my mind  
  
Before you see me, you're gonna go blind  
  
I run past trees, weeds, fields of rice  
  
I like to fight, and I don't play nice  
  
And if the jewel is there, I'm gonna start a clash-a  
  
And everyone knows that my name is  
  
Inuyasha  
  
With my long white hair and my red kimono  
  
Inuyasha  
  
No one better mess with me, no  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Never gonna stop my demon killin'  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Not gonna stop 'til I reach 1,000,000  
  
Yeah! Inuyasha, you can call me "Dawg"  
  
I'll kill any demon, if it's a spider or frog  
  
A trickle of blood runs down your arm  
  
Ya say "Good thing I killed ya before ya did much harm!"  
  
My sword keeps swinging, blood hittin' the floor  
  
Cuz of course, I'm the boss, I will toss ya like a horse  
  
Old Kaede, her eye ain't right  
  
My kimono's blood red, my hair is ghost white, uh!  
  
Stop chaos, rock like Armedias  
  
Find jewel shards with all my slayer players  
  
Kill in layers, ball like Lakers  
  
They told us to die, but they can't make us  
  
Why they wanna pick on me?  
  
Just cuz I'm stronger than they'll ever be?  
  
They swing their weapons like they're painters  
  
You know what might help? Hire a trainer!  
  
They're just failures, their butts are easy to kick  
  
I can't believe how much these guys make me sick  
  
Still knockin' that demon up and down that coast, yeah  
  
Keep on killin' til' I killed the most, yeah  
  
Inu  
  
With my long white hair and my red kimono  
  
Inu  
  
No one better mess with me, no  
  
Inu  
  
Sleeping at night, cuz' I kill all day  
  
Inu  
  
K can find a jewel shard from a mile away.  
  
Inu  
  
Never gonna stop my demon killin'  
  
Inu  
  
Not gonna stop 'til I reach 1,000,000  
  
Inu  
  
Never stop this killin'!  
  
(Music Ends)  
  
Everyone but Inuyasha clapped and cheered.  
  
Nick walks off and Miroku Seacrest walks back up. He looks like he just got over laughing really hard. "Let's go to the judges to see what they think."  
  
Inuyasha Jackson went first. "Hey, dawg. That was really bad. I liked the song, but I don't like the way you did it. Uh, dawg."  
  
Sango Abdul looked like she would bust a gut. "That was the best yet!"  
  
Kagome finished clapping and said, "Nice costume, and that was really good."  
  
Nick ran off stage, changed back into his Nick Cowell attire and sat down. "That was the best song I've ever heard. You should make a profession out of that."  
  
Inuyahsa Jackson looked at them. "Are you all against me?"  
  
They agreed.  
  
Miroku Seacrest said "Well, we got a good one right there. Come back next week for the next round, on Japanese Idol!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 7  
  
Kid Rocks! Ha, get it? Ok, stop laughing hysterically now. Next chapter, Inuyasha will sing a Charlie Daniels' parody!!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	8. Japanese Idol Pt 3: Kagome Went To The F...

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I bought the new Inuyasha video game for the Playstation. It's in Japanese with English subtitles, but sometimes they don't have the subtitles. I found out that one of the things they say means "PsychoPapaya does not own Inuyasha or any of the characters besides Nick and Kristy." Video games can be so hurtful! I don't own American Idol or any of the people on or in it. I don't own "The Devil Went Down To Georgia". The Charlie Daniels' Band does. I made this while sitting in my study hall when school was still in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Japanese Idol Pt 3 - Kagome Went To The Feudal Era  
  
"Welcome back for the next round of Japanese Idol!" Miroku Seacrest said  
  
Sota, Shippo and Kristy cheered.  
  
"Let's get right to it. Next is our contestant, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha walked onto the stage. She had a country singer-type uniform on. "I'm going to be singing a song I wrote about how Kagome went to the feudal era the first time. It's called "Kagome Went To The Feudal Era."  
  
(Music Starts)  
  
Kagome went to the feudal era  
  
Through a well on accident  
  
A demon pulled her through on her way to school  
  
And to the past she went  
  
She came across a young man  
  
Stuck with arrows to a tree  
  
Then an old woman came by  
  
And said "Come here, ye"  
  
"Ye probably didn't know it, but you're a reincarnation of my sister  
  
Then one day  
  
She had to slay  
  
That Inuyasha mister  
  
He was a very evil one  
  
His killing time was due  
  
You must be a fool  
  
You've got a Jewel  
  
Of Shikon inside of you"  
  
She said "My name's Kagome  
  
How can this be?  
  
On my way to school  
  
I got pulled through  
  
And went back in history"  
  
The centipede came back  
  
And tried to kill Kagome again  
  
She let Inuyasha loose  
  
And he fought it, just then  
  
And if he wins, you get to live another single day  
  
But if you lose, well that won't be okay!  
  
Inuyasha bared his claws and said "Let's start this show"  
  
The centipede seemed to say "Let's give it a go"  
  
It lunged at Inuysaha and made an evil hiss  
  
Then the two demons fought and it sounded something like this  
  
(A fiddle plays while there are noises of the two fighting)  
  
They stopped for a sec and Inu said "Not bad, son!"  
  
Now lemme kick it up a notch and let me show you how it's done!"  
  
Fire on the mountain, run now run!  
  
Looks like Inuyasha's having fun!  
  
Better watch out now, don't get near  
  
He's saving you Kagome, have no fear  
  
(More fighting while fiddles play)  
  
The centipede coughed up blood, he knew he was beat  
  
Then it fell to the ground at Inuyasha's feet  
  
He said "Too bad he can't come back if he wanted to try again  
  
I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm the best there's ever been!  
  
Fire on the mountain, run now run!  
  
Looks like Inuyasha had some fun!  
  
Now he's threatening her to give him the jewel  
  
Don't do it Kagome don't be a fool!  
  
(Music Ends)  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped  
  
Inuyasha ran off, changed, and came back in Inuyasha Jackson's clothes. He teared up. "That.was the greatest.song.I've ever heard! Dawg!"  
  
Sango Abdul looked at him weird. "It wasn't really that great."  
  
Kagome and Nick Cowell agreed with her.  
  
"Are you questioning my.I mean, his singing ability?"  
  
Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
Miroku Seacrest said "Well, looks like he's going. Come back next week for the next round, on Japanese Idol!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 8  
  
Heh heh, ye. That's a funny word. Ye. Next chapter, Sango will sing a Puddle Of Mudd parody!!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	9. Japanese Idol Pt 4: Sango Hates Him

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters besides Nick and Kristy. I don't own American Idol or any of the people on or in it. I don't own "She Hates Me". Puddle Of Mudd does. Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Japanese Idol Pt 4 - Sango Hates Him  
  
"Welcome back for the next round of Japanese Idol!" Miroku Seacrest said  
  
Sota, Shippo, and Kristy cheer.  
  
"Let's go right to it. Next is a very attractive girl, if I do say so myself. Sango!"  
  
Sango walks out on stage. "This is a song that is for a stupid, stupid monk that I know and hate."  
  
Mroku looked hurt, but in a funny way.  
  
(Music Starts)  
  
Met a monk  
  
Thought he was dumb  
  
He asked me out  
  
I said "Ho hum"  
  
He stayed back for a day or two  
  
I'm talking about Miroku  
  
He's got a wind tunnel in his had  
  
He asked again, but he got canned  
  
Then I started to realize  
  
He was tellin' a bunch of lies  
  
He's a stupid monk  
  
Just, he's a stupid monk  
  
That Miroku!  
  
He tried so hard to get me to go out with him, but he just me away  
  
He was cool for about an hour  
  
Just because I though he had power  
  
Then I saw through all his lies  
  
That's when I realized  
  
He's a stupid monk  
  
Just, he's a stupid monk  
  
That Miroku!  
  
He tried so hard to get me to go out with him, but he just me away  
  
That's my story  
  
That's 'bout it  
  
I am done with that Miroku twit  
  
Now it's over, before it started  
  
That's it now, we've parted  
  
He's a stupid monk  
  
Just, he's a stupid monk  
  
That Miroku!  
  
He tried so hard to get me to go out with him, but he just me away  
  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid monk!  
  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid monk!  
  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid monk!  
  
I HATE HIM!  
  
Everyone but Miroku clapped and cheered.  
  
Inuyasha Jackson went first. "That was a good song, dawg. It really dissed that Miroku guy, dawg. Sure hate to meet him, dawg!  
  
Sango changed and came back out Sango Abdul. "I agree. That was good."  
  
Kagome said "That was pretty good, but it was a little mean."  
  
Miroku came out. "Yes it was. But like I said before. I'm not gonna stop."  
  
Nick Cowell said "I can't think of any insults that I haven't already used, so. It was really good."  
  
Miroku Seacrest said "Well, wonder what happens next week on Japanese Idol!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 9  
  
Next chapter, Kagome will sing a Good Charlotte parody!!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	10. Japanese Idol Pt 5: Lifestyles Of Inuyas...

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters besides Nick and Kristy. I don't own American Idol or any of the people on or in it. I don't own "Lifestyles Of The Rich And Famous". Good Charlotte does. I made this while sitting in my study hall when school was still in also. By the way, this is the last of Japanese Idol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Japanese Idol Pt 5 - Lifestyles Of Inuyasha  
  
"Welcome back for the next round of Japanese Idol!" Miroku Seacrest said  
  
Sota, Shippo, and Kristy cheer.  
  
"Let's go right to it. Last, we have Kagome!" Miroku Seacrest said.  
  
Kagome walks up. "This is for a real dog that I know."  
  
Inuyasha asked himself "Why are people making fun of me?"  
  
(Music Starts)  
  
People see it on TV  
  
Read it in comic magazines  
  
Inuyasha has no sympathy  
  
All he does is whine and moan  
  
After he breaks their bones  
  
About how hard it is for me  
  
I see it every single week  
  
He kills another demon geek  
  
They know that they won't survive  
  
If he spent a day or two  
  
Inside someone else's shoes  
  
I think he'd stumble and he'd fall  
  
He would fall  
  
Fall, fall, fall, fall  
  
Lifestyles of Inuyasha  
  
He's always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'  
  
If demons are such a problem  
  
It's hard to calm him  
  
He thinks he can solve them  
  
Did you know if you're a demon  
  
And you kill your wife  
  
You know Inuyasha's gonna take your life  
  
Even if you've got the cash, he'll still kill you  
  
Did you know if you stab somebody in the back  
  
He's gonna grab your neck and give it a snap  
  
And you're gonna be dead for all eternity  
  
I see it every single week  
  
He kills another demon geek  
  
They know that they won't survive  
  
If he spent a day or two  
  
Inside someone else's shoes  
  
I think he'd stumble and he'd fall  
  
He would fall  
  
Fall, fall, fall, fall  
  
Lifestyles of Inuyasha  
  
He's always complainin'  
  
Always complainin'  
  
If demons are such a problem  
  
It's hard to calm him  
  
He thinks he can solve them  
  
Lifestyles of Inuyasha  
  
He'll still kill ya even if you stop complaining  
  
Lifestyles of Inuyasha  
  
Lifestyles of Inuyasha  
  
Lifestyles of Inuyasha  
  
(Music ends)  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
Inuyasha Jackson went first. "That was good, dawg."  
  
Sango Abdul said "I agree. That was good. It makes this Inuyasha guy sound cool, but we know he's a geek."  
  
Kagome changed and came out Kagome the celebrity judge "That was pretty good, and you're right, he is kind of a geek."  
  
Inuyasha said "Ok, enough with the jokes!"  
  
Nick Cowell said "Yeah, a geek. A big geek. A really big geek. But it was good."  
  
Miroku Seacrest came back out for the final time. "Time for our audience to decide who won."  
  
Sota, Shippo, and Kristy discuss who they think the best is. Shippo walks up to Miroku and whispers something in his ear.  
  
Miroku Seacrest said "Well, it seems that the winner is."  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door. More of a pounding, really. "Open up!" It was one of the neighbors. "We want you to turn down that awful music! We're trying to watch the American Idol import!"  
  
Everyone quickly cleaned up slightly, turned off the lights, and lied down. They were sleeping down there, apparently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 10  
  
Next week, Japanese Juniors! Just kidding. I probably should have put Kristy, Sota and Shippo in, but I couldn't think of any songs for them. Next, well, I'm not going to give it away, except that it's a short chapter.  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!(  
  
And the thing after "TO INSANITY AND BEYOND" is supposed to be a Trademark symbol, but it won't show up. 


	11. Kidnapping

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, although I want to! I DO own Nick and Kristy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Kidnapping  
  
Nick woke up the next morning with a pain in his neck. He was lying on the couch and the side of his head was pushed up against the arm. He couldn't feel his feet, since Sango was sitting on his legs, her head on the other arm of the couch. Shippo and Kristy were on the table, Inuyasha was in a large chair, and Miroku was spread out on the floor. Sango woke up before him, so he didn't have to wake her up. She realized where she was and quickly got up. The rest got up within the next few minutes.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "Where's Kagome?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Probably in her room." Nick said. The blood ran back into his legs, so he stood up to go use the bathroom. On his way there, he passed by Kagome's room. He looked in, and went on. He came out, and said "She's not in there."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Don't worry. She probably went out for a while, to the store or something."  
  
"Probably"  
  
It was nearly noon, so Nick made some scrambled eggs for everyone.  
  
They just finished and cleaned up when Nick looked at the table. "Hey look, I left the camera on all night." He picked it up and took the tape out. He put it in the VCR.  
  
They listened to the whole thing.  
  
"Do I really sound that bad?" Miroku asked when the game was finished.  
  
"Hold on." Nick said.  
  
He fast-forwarded through the night. At one point, something silently moved in through the window. Nick played with the color and brightness to make the video brighter. The end moved right past the camera's view. It stopped and moved back with Kagome in its grasp. A noise was in the background. The door to the shrine closed after Kagome was pulled in.  
  
After a brief discussion, everyone agreed that they had to face the Freely's. They got ready and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 11  
  
Oh no! Kagome got captured! By the Freely's! Heh heh, Freely's. Sorry about the short chapter, I couldn't think of any more to type. Next chapter, someone dies.  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND!( 


	12. Shippo's Hidden Power

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, although I want to! I DO own Nick and Kristy.  
  
School has started! Now's one of those times where I wish I could go back in time and save the world. But think of the homework you'd get after you miss a week or two. I shudder to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 12: Shippo's Hidden Power  
  
When Inuyasha got to the village, he could tell that something was wrong. There was no one around. He couldn't see, hear, or smell anyone or anything.  
  
Everyone searched the village thoroughly and they met up in the center. No one found anything.  
  
Then, the Freely's burst out from under a burned-out campfire. Kagome was being held in the air next to I.P. She was grasping at her neck, because she was being telekinetically choked.  
  
I.P. and Ivana split up and floated down different paths.  
  
"Everyone go after Ivana." Nick said. "I'm going after I.P."  
  
Inuyasha said "Huh? No way! I'm going after Kagome!"  
  
Then a tentacle flew out of the woods from the way Ivana went and smacked Inuysaha in the face. He flew back into a tree. It then flew back into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha got up and said " No one smacks me and gets away with it!" Then he ran down the path Ivana took, with everyone but Nick following, who went after I.P.  
  
Ivana stopped in a small clearing. Inuyasha took out his Tetsaiga and cut off the tentacles, but they grew back.  
  
Miroku tried his wind tunnel, but she didn't move. Sango used her giant boomerang, but Ivana caught it and threw it back, hitting Sango and Miroku into the tree behind them, knocking them unconscious.  
  
Inuyasha watched them, and then turned to Ivana. He forgot to watch the boomerang, and it came back and struck him in the back. He was knocked out cold too.  
  
Shippo and Kristy were alone.  
  
"We've got to run!" Shippo said. "We're no match for her!"  
  
He turned to Kristy, but she was gone. She had been grabbed by Ivana's tentacles. They began to squeeze around her throat. She tried to scream, but her voice was a tiny whimper. Ivana flew high into the sky so Shippo couldn't reach.  
  
"Ha ha! I think I'll watch you die a slow, painful death!" Ivana said.  
  
Shippo stood in horror. His friend was getting killed, and he was powerless to do anything. But then. He remembered hearing about a spell. A spell that could get rid of nearly any enemy. It was a long shot, but he was going to try it.  
  
He held his hands up to the sky, and chanted the words as he focused his energy. "Lord of the Earth, hear my cry. Give me power with the strength to smash the soul of Darkness itself. Give me the strength!"  
  
As he said the last line, a large black ball shot into the air. It stopped, and moved towards Ivana. As it did, it turned into a black hole. It started to pull up fallen trees and rocks. As it moved closer, the force increased. It began to uproot large trees from the ground. Ivana saw it and gasped, she dropped Kristy, who fell into Shippo's arms.  
  
Ivana tried to resist, but the black hole was getting stronger. She wondered how a small kitsune could create such a powerful attack? She started to inch toward the void, and tried to scream for help, but I.P. was busy fighting Nick.  
  
Part of her was in the void, and the kitsunes thought that it was over. They turned to leave, but Kristy was thrown forward suddenly. A large tree branch was sticking out of her back. Ivana laughed as she brought her tentacle back as she got sucked into the void and it closed.  
  
Shippo ran over to Kristy. She was dead. The cold, empty stare in her eyes told him so. A tear ran down his face.  
  
The void kept getting bigger, and Shippo couldn't stop it. The others woke up in time. They saw the void, and they didn't ask questions, they just ran. They ran back to the village.  
  
After a few minutes to catch their breaths and hear the story, they properly buried Kristy on the edge of the village.  
  
Kristy was dead. But she would not be the last to go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 12  
  
How sad! Pretty good description though, huh? Next chapter, someone else dies.  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND! (Trademark Symbol) 


	13. An Amazing Transformation! But At A Ter...

A Sequel That Is Better Than The Original  
  
By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, although I want to! I DO own Nick and Kristy.  
  
This is the last chapter of what might be the last part of this saga. I've got many other ideas, but I've wanted to finish this because I never finish anything I start. If I ever run out of other ideas, I'll make the last part, but right now, that's not too likely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13: An Amazing Transformation! But At A Terrible Cost  
  
Nick was thrown to the ground. He had been fighting rapidly with I.P. for a while, but he was getting nowhere. He was beat up, scratched up, smashed up, and bleeding all over. I.P. hovered above him in the sky.  
  
Kagome was now in a large cage. The bars were flowing with electricity. She grabbed the bars, but received a jolt of electricity. She flew back into the other side, got shocked again, and fell to the floor.  
  
I.P. laughed. "Ha ha! So easy! You actually thought you could win? You are nothing more than a fly, and I'm the flyswatter! You're not doing very well at this saving the world thing, huh?"  
  
Nick stood up. His head ached, his face was cut and bleeding, and one eye was swollen shut. His body throbbed.  
  
"Still trying?" I.P. asked "How many times do I have to hurt you until you stay down for good?"  
  
Kagome shouted at Nick to stay down but Nick knew that he couldn't let I.P. win.  
  
Nick jumped into the air. I.P. blocked his kick, and grabbed his neck. He was choking him. He suddenly saw a large boulder and telekinetically picked it up. He threw Nick into a nearby river, and the boulder on him.  
  
Kagome tried to get up to see, but her body was still aching from the shocks. She knew something was wrong, and started to yell at Nick to make sure that he was still alive. She couldn't hear anything, but she knew that he was still alive.  
  
Nick couldn't move as he sunk to the bottom of the river. It wasn't too deep, but it seemed like he was sinking for eternity. He hit the bottom, and the boulder hit him. Under the water, everything seemed to move slowly, so the pain seemed to last forever.  
  
Images flashed through Nick's mind as he lie at the bottom of the river. They were mostly his life, but he also saw all the lives that would be lost if the Freely's weren't stopped. The final pictures were Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, everyone dead. And him, lying at the bottom of the river, under a boulder.  
  
Then, it was like something opened. A hidden energy bomb exploded inside his body and pulsed through his veins.  
  
There was an explosion from the water. The boulder flew into the air, and missed I.P. by inches. It smashed into the ground below.  
  
A large figure floated out of the water. His skin was blood red, his hair was blue with gold stripes, and his eyes were as black as night.  
  
I.P. looked angry and confused at the same time. First minute, there's a weak, pathetic human trapped under a boulder. Next, a person twice a large explodes from the water.  
  
Nick grinned. He vanished into air and reappeared behind his target. He turned around, and got a faceful of fist. He flew a couple feet back. He got up straight, growled, and flew towards Nick. He punched and kicked as hard as he could, but from Kagome's view, between the pain and the speed, it was all a blur, but Nick seemed to block every one. Nick got one good kick into I.P.'s stomach. He bent over in pain. Nick kneed him in the face, and flipped in the air. I.P.'s face was bruised and bleeding. Nick turned it up. He punched and kicked faster than I.P. could see the one before.  
  
This is where Shippo's void comes in. Ivana threw the branch, and then got sucked in. I.P. screamed for her, but she was gone. He turned, and felt the force of a semi crashing into him, and it came through Nick's foot. He had flew towards I.P., and kicking him in his chest. He felt his ribs break like glass. I.P. soared into the vicinity of the black hole. He got pulled in like water in a bathtub drain. It now closed.  
  
Kagome's cage disappeared. She fell, but was caught by Nick. Then, the energy must have run out, because Nick went back to normal, and they started to fall. Nick and Kagome got separated, and they splashed into the river. Only Kagome returned to the surface. She rapidly looked around for Nick, but he was nowhere to be found. She pulled herself out of the water, but could not see anything. The others caught up with her, and found her in tears.  
  
After a few hours of calming down, Shippo and Kagome stopped crying. Inuyasha found the villagers in a nearby cave. The barrier that was holding them was broken when the Freely's were killed, and they were released.  
  
Inuyasha found Kaede and asked her about potions. He wondered if there was a memory potion for Kagome and Shippo. Kaede knew of one, but she warned if anyone mentioned the name, the potions effects would be broken, and everything would come back.  
  
They decided that everyone in the group would use the potion, so they wouldn't let anything slip.  
  
Kagome and Shippo completely forgot about Nick and Kristy. They felt that there was a hole inside them, but they never found out what it was.  
  
Nick's body was never found, but it was guessed that he had died. And it would stay that way, until the next story was written, if that ever happened.  
  
PsychoPapaya would go on to write many more successful fanfics, and some of his own stories. He would later be sent to a mental asylum, but directed his own stories into movies with his friends, such as Hobo Joe, the guy who thought that he was Michael Jackson, and the guy who thought he was a robot. When he got released, he would make bigger and better movies, and soon would rule the world!!!  
  
But for now, he's living with his parents, typing on his parents' laptop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 13  
  
Well, that's the end. I would like to thank the people who made Inuyasha, the people who wrote the song parodies I made, and would like to apologize for destroying them. And to the people who thought I was wasting my time with these fanfics, well. Shut up!  
  
TO INSANITY AND BEYOND! (Trademark Symbol) 


End file.
